Sleeping Grey
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: When a story book gives Poppy an idea on how to return branch's colors, she sneaks into his bunker to try it. But will things get a little out of hand? Broppy smut. Rated M for sex and swearing. Implied rape btw, so trigger warning.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: this story was suggested to me, I hope you like it. Thanks! I don't own Trolls._

Every Saturday Poppy would do something special for her class, she would read a fairy tale of their choice. This week that had chosen the princess of sleeping sadness, a story about a princess who turns grey and falls into a deep sleep. Because she was cursed by a witch, and was doomed to lay there until she was kissed by royalty.

"And then after slaying the evil dragon, the prince climbed up to the chamber where the princess slept." Poppy read, the kids all huddled around her. She smiled as they leaned in, so engrossed in the story. "The prince approached the sleeping beauty, and he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Instantly she regained all of her colors, and awoke from her death like sleep."

The kids all cheered happily, then went back to listening. "After the curse had been lifted, they were married and lived happily ever after." She closed the book, and noticed a young troll had her hand up. "Yes Marcy?" She asked, and the little girl said. "If Mr. Branch is grey, does that mean a kiss would bring back his colors?"

Poppy giggled at the question, Branch didn't even hug people. The last thing he would do is voluntarily kiss someone, so she said. "I don't see that happening Marcy." But Marcy raised her hand again, and said. "But what if you kissed him?" Poppy's face turned dark pink, and she laughed nervously.

"Why me?" She asked nervously, then another child chimed in. "Cause you're a princess, and only the kiss of a royal can break the curse."

Poppy put the book in her bag, and said over her shoulder. "Kids, it's just a story. It didn't really happen." But one asked. "But aren't there witches and wizards?" Poppy paused. "Yes." She answered, then the asked. "And isn't there magic?" Poppy nodded. "Well yes." And then they asked again. "And aren't there dragons?" Poppy wasn't sure where this was going, but answered. "Not where we live, but yeah."

Then they asked. "Then how are you sure it didn't happen?" Poppy was about to answer, but couldn't think of anything to say. Just then Cooper came in, and Poppy shouted. "Who wants cupcakes!?" All the kids cheered and ran out, and she sighed in relief. But after all they said, Poppy couldn't help but think about Branch.

What if her kiss was the key, and she was letting Branch stay in perpetual sadness. Everyone in her kingdom deserved happiness, even Branch. Though she doubted he would ever let her kiss him, he kind of hated her. Then she remembered, the kiss happened when princess was asleep. She could do it when he was asleep, and he would never know! But how was she supposed to get into his bunker? It was supposedly Bergan proof, so how was she supposed to get in?

Then she had an idea, it wasn't foolproof but it was something. Later that night when everyone was asleep, Poppy snuck over to the mail shoot. It was large so packages could go down, her father used it to send thing to Branch. Which meant it went to his bunker, so she jumped in and slid down into the dark. When she landed she was in a dimly lit room, and she heard soft breathing coming from the other side of the room.

There in a makeshift bed was Branch, haphazardly on top of the blankets one leg dangling off the edge. Poppy approached him slowly, taking deep breaths. She had to psych herself up, this was after all her first kiss. She watched his sleeping features, relaxed and content. Not creased and annoyed like usual, and she had to say. "You know you're quite handsome when you're not scowling." She whispered.

She then leaned down, placing her hands on his jaw line and kissed him. She her lips met his, she could feel his ever so slightly push against hers. She she stayed, she noticed how affectionate he was being. His hand reaching up to touch her cheek, but she remained calm even if it spooked her. As she broke the kiss, Branch's hand slowly fell back on the bed. Poppy let out a breath, wow Branch was a good kisser.

And it confirmed what she knew all along, he did want affection deep down. But he was afraid to ask for it, poor Branch. To her dismay it hadn't worked, he was still grey. She sighed sadly, when Branch murmured her name. She looked at him curiously, was he dreaming of her. His face looked slightly uncomfortable, like he was in pain.

Then she noticed the tent he was pitching, and gasped. Did she do that? She was about to leave, but then something in her mind said stay. She'd had the "talk" with her dad, but she had never actually seen what goes on down there for boys. Carefully she reached out to touch it, feeling the hardness of the member. She looked at his face, and could tell this was somewhat painful.

Biting her lip, she slowly and carefully pulled his shorts down. And out popped his grey cock, it's head a greyish purple color. She reached out and took it in her hands, getting a low groan from Branch. She knew this was her fault, so she was gonna take care of it. She started stroking it, giving short but quick movements.

Branch started breathing heavily, letting out a few soft moans as Poppy rubbed him off. She watched his face as she worked, enjoying what she was doing to him. She was making him feel good, and that made her feel happy. But then a scent reach her nose, and she looked at his cock. Poppy brought her face closer to it, and inhaled the smell. It was earthy, with a hint of blueberries.

Poppy became intoxicated, actually placing her nose on his balls and taking a big breath. Poppy closed her eyes, taking in the feelings she was feeling. Then she stuck out her tongue, and dragged it across his balls. She let out a shuddering breath, the salty taste in her mouth making her moist in her lower regions.

She stopped stroking, and licked again. But this time she brought it up his shaft, circling the head with her tongue. Tasting some of his precum, she wrapped her lips around his cock. Going down a few inches, and sucking the flesh as she dragged back up. Branch's moans got louder, and she started to moan as well.

Sucking his thick cock with her eyes closed, brushing the shaft with her tongue. Bobbing her head up and down, suckling on his dick. She reached down, slipping her hand into her panties. She began to rub the wet lips, moaning onto the cock in her mouth. She kept this up for a while, rubbing her wet fold and sucking on his dick.

When suddenly, it exploded in her mouth. A large burst of thick creamy cum filled her cheeks, her eyes wide with shock.

She pulled the cock out of her mouth, and kept her lips sealed. She couldn't spit it anywhere, otherwise he'd know something happened. She ran in circles panicking, trying to figure out what to do. But the longer the gooey seed sloshed around her mouth, the more she found herself enjoying the sweet and salty taste. She slowly stopped panicking, humming with delight at the cum in her mouth.

She tilted her head back, and swallowed his load. Her lips parted with an audible smack, and she shivered in Happiness. She looked at his half erect cock, noticing there was still semen on it. She went over and licked it clean, then gently squeezed it while sucking on the head. Trying to get every last drop, pulling it out when she was sure it was empty. Poppy pulled his shorts up, and looked at his sleeping face.

She suddenly felt guilty for what she had just done, she ran over to the mail shoot and started climbing up. Once she got home, she sat there with her head in her hands. What did she just do? She felt awful, but at the same time she felt horny. She saw her panties were soaked, and decided to ditch them. Stripping the rest of her clothes, and laying down.

She then started to play with herself inserting two fingers into her pussy, while her other hand rubbed her clit. She moaned and whimpered, as she imagined Branch doing this to her. Her fingers brushing the inner walls of her snatch, trying to touch her g spot. When she found it, she started fingering herself violently fast. Rubbing and picking her clitoris.

"Oh Branch! Yes!" She said, reminiscing about the taste of his cock. "Yes!" She whined, getting closer and closer to her release. "Yeees Branch! Fuck!" She called out, squirming as she spasmed around her fingers. She laid there, panting and wheezing. She had never felt like this before, ever since that kiss she was thinking about him. "Oh my God… I'm in love with Branch!" She said to herself, shocked and maybe just a little bit Happy. As a small smile came to her lips, and she wondered what he was dreaming about when he murmured her name.

 _Author's note: Well there you have it, I liked this idea. And wanted to make sure it happened, before it got lost in all the junk I gotta do. I hope the suggestee enjoyed it, I know I did. As per usual, leave a comment or PM me if you want to suggest a story. It doesn't have to be trolls, but I'll still do trolls. Laters!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Holy shit after a resounding 52 requests I'm finally going to do a second chapter, and this is the first multiple chapter fic I've done on this account. Now I wasn't ignoring you all, well I was ignoring some people, but mainly I just couldn't really think of a logical continuation of the story until now. But the important part is it's here now, and you can finally all jerk off again (Jill off for the ladies) I own a digital copy of trolls, that's all._

Poppy woke up when the sun peeked through her window, sitting up and stretching her tired arms. She clicked her tongue at the bad taste of morning breath, nothing like the taste of Branch's cum. After that night a few of weeks ago, Poppy had snuck in and done it again.

And then again, and again, until she was pretty sure she was addicted to swallowing his essence. The thrill of it all was invigorating, sneaking in and trying not to get caught. It was like a game, and her reward was a sweet cream pie in the mouth.

There was only one negative to all of it, besides the fact that she was doing this all without branch knowing. Whenever she was face to face with him she was a nervous wreck, stuttering when she talked to him, staring off into space mentally undressing him.

She walked into a tree the other day because she was thinking of his cock, and boy was that embarrassing. She hadn't attempted to invite him to any parties for weeks, and Branch was to say the least suspicious.

At first he thought 'finally some peace and quiet!', but then when he bumped into her one morning and she seemed like she almost had a heart attack. "Branch! Hi! How is your m-morning, were we too loud last night!? Sorry we'll k-keep it down, anyway I've got lots of stuff to do! B-bye!" And she practically sprinted away.

He was also kinda down because despite what he said or did, he actually loved her cards. And she hadn't made him one in weeks, which if he was being honest hurt his feelings. It's like she had given up, and that was sad considering that he loved her.

He sat in his bunker looking at his cards, wondering if maybe he had finally done it. He had finally pushed the one person who still cared away, and that lonely feeling that he always felt was even worse than normal.

Both Poppy's and Branch's thoughts were on each other, Branch thinking about her beautiful soft eyes. Poppy's mind dwelling on her grey jawline, and exposed chest. Branch also sinking into some dirtier thoughts, imagined her curves. The way her hips and butt shake when she dances, and they both looked down at their crotches.

"Oh come on!" They both unknowingly said simultaneously, both going to the shower to deal with their respective reactions. Branch grabbing hold of his erection, Poppy placing her hands against her wet lower lips.

As the water ran down their bodies they pictured the other, Branch stroking his hard member while Poppy fingered herself. Branch imagined a scenario where Poppy bends over and had forgotten to wear underwear, his Blue cock at her entrance. While Poppy imagines Branch's grey form pinning her down, his cock rubbing against her pussy.

In Branch's fantasy he entered her, eliciting a moan from Poppy. Her plump butt the perfect cushion as he pushed into her, grabbing her hips to steady his pace. In this dream Poppy's turns her head over her shoulder and says. "I love you Branch!"

And in Poppy's fantasy he kissed her roughly, pushing inside her. The ridges of her inner walls clenching him, as his tongue danced about her mouth. His cock pounding her groin, his balls slapping against her pink ass. And he broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths. "I love you Poppy!"

As they both dreamed of the other they went harder on their genitals, Branch bracing himself against the shower wall with his free hand while he vigorously rubbed his dick. And Poppy laid against the wall, her legs spread with one hand fingering herself and the other running her clit.

They picked up the pace, both screaming each others name as they climaxed. Breathing heavily as the shower washed away their cum, Poppy was the first to move. She looked at her hand, wanting more than what she had.

And she sighed sadly, standing up to exit the shower. She was going to hang out with Suki today, she couldn't just lay in there all day. Besides maybe Suki had some advice, because Lord knows she didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile Branch was getting dressed, feeling kind of guilty about what he just did. He was lonely, and didn't ever really get time to himself. But that was no excuse to do something dirty, or to slack off. So begrudgingly he picked up his satchel, and went off to collect sticks.

"You've been doing what!?" Suki shouted in surprise, Poppy's face buried in her hands. "I know it's wrong, but every time I tell myself I'm going to stop I find myself back down there! And I can't exactly tell Branch I'm in love with him!" Poppy blurted out accidentally, and both her and Suki's eyes widened.

"You're in love with him!?" Suki asked in disbelief, Poppy started backing up and mumbling. "That's not what I meant, it was a slip of the tongue I swear! I'm…" she started crying. "In love with him, I'm hopelessly in love with him! And there's no way I'll ever have a relationship with him besides sucking his di-hi-hi-hi-hi-hiiiiiick!"

Suki sat next to her friend, patting her back and saying. "You know Poppy, the best way to solve this is to ask Branch out. Just go up to him and ask him, but don't run at the first sign of anger. Branch tends to put on a mask, make him realise he can take it off around you."

Poppy looked up through her tear filled eyes, and asked. "Do you think he'd say yes?" Suki nodded and ran a soothing hand through her hair, sending shivers down her spine. "He'd have to be an idiot not to, if I were into girls I'd definitely say yes! You got fine written all over you, especially your caboose!"

Suki spanked Poppy's butt, making her shriek with laughter and jump up. "Suki!" And they both laughed, then Suki put her hands on Poppy's shoulders. "Alright Poppy, now go out there and show branch that this private property is for sale!" And she slapped Poppy's butt on her way out, laughing as she ran down to the border of the forest.

 _Author's note: Well there it is, and yes there is a third chapter but I have some stories ahead of it in my schedule. Tell me what you think, and leave any suggestions for other stories you'd like. See ya around, peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Yeah I know it was supposed to come out last month, but if you guys want it so badly you write it! Anyway my nephew dropped my laptop and fucked up the screen, so I haven't been able to to do anything. But I have a new computer, and I'm back! I don't own anything, otherwise it'd be porn._

Poppy sprinted towards his bunker, but as she got closer and closer to the entrance she became more nervous. What if he found out, would he be mad? Well of course he'd be mad, he's Branch! And what if he didn't find out, would lying to him during their relationship really be good for them?

Before she knew it she was there, standing alone in front of a go away mat. She bit her lip and pondered what to do, should she tell him the truth? "Poppy?" She heard from behind her, and she jumped and shrieked. Branch was startled, but Poppy brushed herself off and pretended that didn't just happen.

"Branch hey, I uh… well I thought I'd invite you to… hang out with me…" Branch raised his brow at this, what was she up to? "I'm not going to any parties Poppy!" Poppy held up her hands defensively. "No, no, no, no! I mean just the two of us!"

Branch blushed, just them? He could help but feel like she was asking him out, which she was technically in the most literal sense. But he knew he shouldn't read too much into things, it's probably just another ploy to get him to come out of his shell. "What day?" He said, surprising both of them.

Poppy's face beamed and she said. "How about Saturday? I don't teach classes on Saturday so..." Branch walked past her and opened his bunker. "Yeah, yeah Saturday, got it." He said in a bored tone. The door closed behind him, and Poppy immediately exploded with happiness. "He said YES!"

Poppy burst into Suki's house, startling the DJ. "Poppy! Knocking girl!" Poppy got a little bashful, and kicking her feet guiltily. "Sorry." She said, and DJ looked at her and asked. "So how did it go?" Poppy shut the door then started jumping up and down in excitement. "Okay don't be mad, but I asked him to hang out instead of on a date. I got a little nervous and panicked, but he said yes and I have a plan!"

She pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing, a grin spread in across her face. "I am gonna make this 'friend date' on Saturday so hot, he won't be able to keep his hands off of me." She said confidently, and Suki nodded in approval. "Make him make the first move, nice! But let's lay down some rules first, until Saturday no sneaking out at night to suck him off!"

Poppy got a pouty face and huffed, she knew Suki was right but she wasn't happy about it. "Fine, now I need help planning to make this happen." And she showed Suki the picture, which was an elicit picture of her and Branch. Suki's eyes widened, and she said. "Woah, is he really that big?" Poppy giggled and said. "I may have exaggerated a little, but his balls are accurate though!"

Suki whistled and said. "Damn, I bet he cums like a fucking God!" Poppy couldn't help but moan. "He does, God the way it feels when it fills your mouth!" Suki pushed the picture away, and shook her head to clear it. "Okay stop describing sex I'll never get to have, and let's plan this date!" Poppy smiled and whispered. "If we ever decide to have a threesome, I'll keep you in mind." This made Suki shiver and say. "Jeez you really are horny all the time aren't you."

As the days till Saturday past the two planned the perfect date, and although it was hard Poppy did restrain herself from going to the bunker in the night. And finally it was Saturday, and Branch was waiting on the outskirts of the village. He had two towels with him as Poppy had instructed, and when she arrived she looked a little off.

She was wearing a short skirt and a v neck T-shirt, as opposed to her regular dress. Her v neck showed off some cleavage, which Branch had to constantly avoid looking at. She was also holding two towels, and a small wicker basket. "Hey branch!" She greeted excitedly, and grabbed his free hand and started dragging him away.

"Where are we going?" Branch asked, yanking his hand out of hers. And she turned to him and winked. "You'll see!" And she lead him deeper into the forest, when suddenly she stopped at a bunch of bushes. "okay, we're here." she said pulling the bushes aside, and revealing the most beautiful hot springs. Steam emanating from the hot pools, and a perfect view of the stars from the gap in the trees.

"Wow!" Branch said amazed at the sight before him, Poppy had found a pretty nice place. "Come on! We don't have all night!" She said excitedly, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the hot water. Branch then realized Poppy forgot to tell him they were swimming, and he didn't have any swimwear.

"Poppy you forgot to-" He started to say, but froze when he saw Poppy. Her v neck shit was already on the ground, and she had her fingers hooked under her tube bra. She was about to take it off, but she hesitated and asked. "Forgot to what?" Branch averted his eyes, turning away so she couldn't see his blush.

"Poppy! W-what are you doing!" Poppy was super nervous, but kept her cool and replied. "Getting undressed, that's how hot springs work." Branch couldn't believe her, had she no decency? "At least warn me! Or do it behind a rock or a leaf!" Poppy huffed, and said. "By the time I did all that I could be in the water, besides all my other friends and I change in front of each other! If it really makes you uncomfortable stay tuned around, I'll be done in a second."

She tossed her bra on the ground next to her shirt, then yanked down her skirt and panties in one move. She was now completely naked, and next to Branch. Granted he wasn't looking at her, but her heart was still beating like a drum. She didn't want to scare him away so she stepped in the water, and yelled. "It's okay to look now, and I'll close my eyes while you get undressed."

'Nothing I haven't already seen.' She thought to herself, and closed her eyes. Branch chanced a peek around his shoulder, and saw she was facing away from him in the water. He took a deep breath and took off his vest, hesitantly pulling down his shorts. Now he was naked several feet from a naked Poppy, and his dick was starting to get hard.

He quickly got in the water, making sure there was some distance between him and the princess. Poppy opened her eyes, frowning when she saw how far away he was. She swam over, saying. "Branch calm down, this is all about relaxing and releasing stress. I'm not going to bite, just sit next to me." She sat next to him, and leaned back against the edge of the pool.

Branch was blushing hard, but he could just blame that on the steam. Poppy was ecstatic, the only thing stopping them from loving on each other now was Branch's insecurities. But she had to play this out right, she had to be careful or he'd run for the hills. 'Light conversation, that'll work!' she thought, clearing her throat and asking. "Isn't this relaxing? Feeling all your stress melt away?"

Branch was anything but relaxed, but he didn't want to make Poppy upset. So he went along with the conversation, hoping it would distract him enough to calm down. "Yeah, so you do this with your friends?" Poppy nodded, and explained. "Yeah about once every 3 months, but I guess we're all a little more comfortable around each other then you are with me huh?"

Branch couldn't help but think about Creek, and that means… "So you've seen all of your friends naked?" Poppy nodded. "Yup." Branch began to sink a little in the water, ready to dunk his head. "Even Creek?" Poppy nodded, but knowing Branch somewhat hated Creek tried to ease his mind. "Yeah but he's nowhere near as big as youuuuuu-" Poppy began to panic, and tried to back track! "-uuuuuuu would think!"

Branch looked at her strange, but let it go. Making Poppy breath a silent sigh of relief, as she tried to think of anything else to talk about. "So do you… like bigger guys?" Branch asked, screaming in his mind. 'why the fuck would you ask her that?!' Poppy's eyes were wide, and her face was a little flushed.

"Well um… I've um, never actually… been with anyone before, so I don't know." Branch want to die, he had made this whole situation uncomfortable. But then Poppy said, without looking at him. "But if the situation arose, I would like my fella to have at least a little size to him." Branch was about to apologize, but then she asked. "What um, do you like in girls… sexually?"

Branch coughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head. "Gee Poppy I don't know, that's kinda personal." But Poppy came back immediately with. "Oh no you don't! You asked first, and answering was embarrassing enough! It's only fair, now out with it!" Branch couldn't argue with that, but how could he tell Poppy without letting her know that he was in love with her.

"Well I guess I like a more… pronounced backside." He said blushing like crazy, and Poppy thought. 'I have a pretty big butt! He's talking about me!' Poppy suddenly felt a surge of confidence, grabbing his shoulder and biting her lip. "I like you Branch." She said sensually, moving closer to him.

"Y-you do!?" He stuttered adorably, and she positioned herself above his lap. Her breasts no longer hidden by the water, her nipples hardening in the cool night air. Branch couldn't help but stare at her chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. "You know, this property is for sale." She said seductively, her hands sliding down to his hand. Grabbing them and placing them on her big behind, his hands sitting on her ass completely frozen unsure of what to do.

"I like you very much Branch." she said lowering her pussy to rest in front of his dick, rolling her hips to rub her lips against his hard cock. "And judging by you friend here, I'd say you like me too." Branch groaned and involuntarily squeezed her ass, bucking his hips against hers.

Poppy moaned as her pussy slicked up and down his wanting cock, her lower lips quivering in anticipation of having it inside of her. Her face got closer to his, and he gasped her name. "Poppy! We, hah… We shouldn't do this." Her lips were inches from his, his cock head pressed against her entrance. She whispered. "Why?" So close to kissing him, and so close to him kissing her back. "I can make you happy."

Branch froze, his grip on her butt loosening and he grabbed her waist. Forcing her far enough away on his lap, so that he wasn't at risk of entering her. "Are you serious!?" He said venomously, and she asked. "What!? What's wrong!?" He lifted her off of him and stood with his arms crossed, Poppy shrinking back at his angry face.

"All this! Leading me on just so you can get me to be okay with all your bullshit! Seriously!?" Poppy shook her head, waving her hands in protest. "No branch, you have it all wrong! I swear that's not-!" But Branch cut her off. "I don't want to hear it! You know you've done a lot of stupid things before, but this is a new low for you Poppy!"

Poppy had tears in her eyes as he yelled at her, and she couldn't think of anything to say. "Leading me here to try and seduce me, all so I'll conform to your happy-go-lucky ignorant lifestyle is fucking messed up of you Poppy!" He stepped out of the pool grabbing his towel, covering himself and storming off shouting. "I don't want to see you for a while Poppy, so if you have an invitation for me in the near future fuck off!"

Poppy crawled out of the water, sinking to her knees and crying. Not bothering to cover her nudity, as she sat there crying alone in the forest. Not noticing the pool she just just left, looked suspiciously like a footprint. A Bergen footprint.

 _Author's note: Dun dun duuuuuun! It's getting pretty angsty and complicated, but with this scenario how could it not? Leave your thoughts in the reviews, and if anyone has any ideas for the Elsa and Anna incest story feel free to send them to me. Because I'mma be honest, I'm hitting a dry spell… with ideas, I can still cum! Laters._


End file.
